


Green light, Red light

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt Dean, Safeword Use, Threesome - M/M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Sometimes discomforts can present themselves in strange ways.Or: Dean uses his safeword when Seth/Roman won't stop fighting





	Green light, Red light

**Author's Note:**

> Heed warnings and tags

"Why do you have to make this always about you?"  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Because it is about me! It's about all of us!"  
   
Dean rubbed his head, trying to block out the voices of his boyfriends yelling at each other. His arm was curled close to his body, still throbbing from the examination to see how it was healing. The news hadn't been good. He was still out for awhile, longer than though and would probably need more surgery.  
  
The ride home had been quiet, Dean slowly working through some drugs they had given him for pain before he left and Roman processing the news himself. The other man had driven white-knuckled the whole way, jaw jumping as he ground his jaw and glared out, completely silent.  
  
"Why are you rushing this? What's the hurry?"  
  
"I just want him back with us."  
  
"I swear to god, Seth. If you have something planned..."  
  
"Oh, fuck you. Are we on that again?"  
  
Dean's head was splitting from the headache he had, a combination of the raised voices for the past hour and his body trying to readjust. He missed the silence from the ride home. It had been tense but god, he missed it. As soon as Roman had helped him in the door, Seth had been there. Somehow the argument had changed from being upset at the situation to insults being screamed at each other.  
  
A thud startled Dean and he looked up, squinting his eyes to focus. His head protested the movement and he felt his stomach roll a bit.  
  
His own problems were forgotten though as he realized Seth and Roman had dissolved into a physical disagreement. Both were snarling insults are each other, completely forget the original problem and taking out weeks of repressed feelings on each other.  
  
"Guys, stop it." Dean's mutters were ignored. He signed and stood up, wobbling slightly and with his arm still cradled close, he walked over to them.  
  
'Ro. Seth."  
  
They didn't even glance at him and he felt his own temper flare up.  
  
"Hey, stop it!"  
  
Two hands hit his shoulder and he realized what was going to happen a split second before it did. He snapped his good arm out, hand grasping for one of their wrists, but he missed as they shoved back. He tried to roll so he would have some control over how he landed but he couldn't get traction. The agony that ran up his arm at the impact made him yell, tears immediately falling from clenched eyes.  
  
"Ahhhh!"

The fighting stopped for a moment, while Dean writhed on the floor. He didn't notice, a thundering pulse the only thing he can hear besides his own harsh breathing and screaming nerves. A few minutes passed before he was able to gasp enough air in to focus.  
  
"This is your fault."  
  
"No, it's yours. If you hadn't left then he wouldn't have started putting himself in situations where he was more likely to get hurt!"  
  
"Why didn't you stop him? I'm not his keeper! You're the one who was here, why didn't you help!"  
  
Dean pulled himself up, chest heaving and a chill breaking out as the sweat on his skin dried. He rested back against the corner, the walls behind him giving him a since of comfort.  
  
"Stop it." He panted. He pulled his knees up close to his chest and laid his arm on them, curing his torso down to cover it, a primal part of him telling him that it wouldn't hurt if he could hide it, if it wasn't exposed to the world. His pulse started racing, panic and pain kicking him into a frenzy again.  
  
"Stop it." He wasn't heard over the shouts, a forgotten figure in the corner. He let out a small noise. He tried to draw a breath in and gagged, his throat catching. His free hand came up to tap frantically at his collarbone.  
  
"Stop it. Stop it." A crash startled him, making him jump and jostle his arm.  
  
"Red! Red, red, red, red.." He chanted, completely curled up, senses lost in a fog of agony and panic.  
  
His arm burned in a way it never had, the drugs to help ease the pain worn off by now. His stomach rolled from his jerky breathing and the pain, even his skin ached. He couldn't focus on anything, bright spots dancing behind his closed eyelids and a strange whining noise leaving him from the back of his throat. It was primal and raw, reminiscent of a scared and cornered animal.  
  
"Dean, baby. Come back to us, honey." The gentle voice broke through his panting, his rocking slowing as it registered.  
  
"Come on, puppy. We're so sorry. Please look at us." When he didn't react, the second voice spoke again.  
  
"Please." It cracked as it pleaded with him again.  
  
Dean found his body uncurling almost against his will, slowly and almost unconsciously angling his body towards the other men.   
  
"Can we touch you?"  
  
Dean gave a small nod and immediately felt himself being gently pulled onto a lap. Warm skin greeted him as he pressed himself close, seeking the comfort and physical touch. He pressed his face into the neck and carefully moved so that his arm was tucked between them, pinned and safe from further jostling. A heavy weight settled against his side, a hesitant arm wrapped around his back and curling around his side.  
  
Gentle words were softly whispered into his ear, soft touches brushed against his side and coaxed him into relaxing. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Roman shifted under him, he only knew that he had settled down and was on the verge of falling asleep. He made a small questioning noise, body still limp and eyes closed.  
  
"We're gonna take you to bed so you can go to sleep, okay? Rest your arm.."  
  
He hummed, clinging to Roman as he stood up with Dean in his arms, Seth right at his elbow and still whispering nonsense, his presence a mix of anxious energy and the desire to comfort.   
  
Dean let thoughts wander as he was carried, the gentle motion rocking him deeper into his relaxed state. He only shifted a little as he was settled down on the bed, the mattress coaxing him in and the bodies wrapped around him keeping him warm. He nuzzled forward into the exposed neck, Seth's scent wrapping around him and Roman tightened his arms around his waist.  
  
Everything was going to be okay with them, he knew it. And if it wasn't, he'd just kick their ass tomorrow morning and set them straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers


End file.
